


Looks like we are both Obsessed Yandere! Dipper Gleeful x Reader

by Saltyseal



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, F/M, Gravity Falls AU, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Yandere, Yandere x Reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyseal/pseuds/Saltyseal
Summary: |Dipper Gleeful x Reader|
Moving to Gravity Falls with her grandparents was never on ___’s agenda, but life doesn’t always go to plan. But the moment she finds a journal in the basement of her new home her life drastically changes when she soon becomes obsessed with the journal, and once the Gleeful twins find out about her little secret her life goes further down the drain.





	1. Journal 3

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Quotev: Exaltchampion

The move was as sudden as it was unexpected.  
One moment ___ was walking to her house with her friends by her side, the next she was pushed into the back of her grandma's corolla and swiftly speeding off to the small town called Gravity Falls.   
It was 7:00pm by the time they arrived, and ___ still is processing the day's events. However, each time she had questioned her grandma, the old woman ignored the young teen in favor of getting dinner done before her husband came home.   
"Oh ___, you grandpa will be so happy to see you after so long!" The older woman's tone was cheerful as she stirred the bubbling pot. "When we heard the news that you'll be moving here, we just couldn't help but yell scream in happiness! Well, that's until Tom from next door yelled at us." ___ rolled her eyes, she loved her grandparents, she did, but they can become very... excited about everything. And it got tiring very tiring fast. "After that though, he marched into that spare room and cleaned it to the point you can see your own reflection in the floor. Oh, when he sees you hear he's going to have a heart attack!"   
___ gasped in shock. "Don't say that grandma!" The older woman laughed while ___ returned to reading the gossip magazine she found on the table.   
An hour passed by, and ___ was onto reading the towns newspaper while her grandma sat in the lounge room watching the news. Car headlights then shone through the kitchen window blinding ___ as she was stupid enough to look at the source of the light.   
"Looks like Joe is here." Her grandma said still watching tv, but ___ had ignored her. The front door opened with and slammed shut causing the shelves near the counter to shake.   
"Anne?" A male's voice called out, obviously tired. ___ tried to the loud stomping of her grandpa's footsteps.   
"I'm in the kitchen dear, and you'll never guess who's here!" Loud footsteps continued echoing throughout the hallway before an older man appeared from the archway of the kitchen. His eyes lit up in excitement when he saw when he saw ___ sitting down at the table.   
"Why, if it isn't little ___." ___ could feel a headache starting to grow. She really did love them, but there is only so much you can take of someone. He leaned down planting a wet kiss on her cheek causing her to shiver in disgust. "Look how much you have grown since the last time I've seen you. When was that by the way? 2, 3 years?" He looked around the room thinking about the answer.  
"Grandpa it's been 4 years actually." She corrected him, but he just smiled and ruffled her hair.   
"Three years? Feels like it's been centuries!" He reached down to her hair to ruffle it again only for his hand to be smacked away. ___ urgently tried to smooth out her hair back to its original neatness only to feel a tight grip on her forearm. "Come on dear, let me show you to your new room." Without another word, he pulled her up from the chair and left the kitchen with Anne laughing at the two. This was anything but amusing to ___.  
"Don't be too rough with her Joe! It's been a long day for the poor kid!" She shouted out before returning to the kitchen.   
The house was anything but quiet. Being so old, the floor creaked whenever they applied pressure to it such as walking and it sounded like it groaned out in pain whenever taps were on causing a loud echoing noise around the whole house. It was completely different from ___'s old home, where you can scream from the top of your lungs and no one in the next room would hear it. Joe rambled on about his work while he walked ___ to her new room, and ___ had now just realized where her own mother the nonstop talking from.    
"Here we are." The two stopped in front of a dark room with the door wide open, she had recognized it from when she first walked into the house a few hours ago. He reached in feeling around the wall before a soft click was heard, soon followed by the light bulb flickering on and off before lighting up the room. It was a rather small and plain room, as the bed had taken up most of the room instead. A sliding mirror was facing towards the bed and the window looked like it was covered by a sheet instead of a curtain. "Just think, one upon a time this room use to belong to your mother. Now here you taken it as your own." He pretended to wipe away tears from his eyes. "Well, I better go and help Anne with the cooking otherwise she'll kill me. Rest a bit before tea, alright?"   
___ watched as he walked down the hallway before she remembered that she wanted to know why she was here. "Grandpa wait!" But it was too late, he was already in the lounge room. ___ glared at the empty hallway. "I know he can hear me." She muttered extremely annoyed at the older man and woman. Walking into the room she shut the door as lightly as she could. Throwing herself onto the bed she laid on her back staring at the ceiling in boredom. "What a way to spend my summer." Closing her eyes, ___ began to drift off.   
But something sounded off. A very low whistling could be heard causing ___ to sit up straining her ears to hear where it was coming from. "Of all the houses they had to have, it had to be the one with noises everywhere." She then noticed a very faint light coming from the cracks of the sliding mirror. Getting off the bed she opened the closet and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What that?" Pushing away boxes she noticed that it was another door with light shining underneath it. Opening the door she saw plain wooden stairs leading down to what she can only presume is the basement.   
"Well, this isn't creepy at all." Standing on top of the staircase ___ looked around the room for anything interesting she could rummage through, but there was nothing. "That's a shame, but it's not going to stop me from going through anything." As she was about to take a step down she unexpectedly slipped and landed on her knees causing her yelp in pain. Clutching onto the railing ___ tried to get up but couldn't bend her knee straight without whimpering in pain. "Just my luck." Sitting down, she hoped that her grandparents would've heard the loud noises and come to help her.   
Looking around again, something red caught her eyes. Looking down from the railing ___ noticed a wooden box sitting on a old bedside table. It didn't look like anything special, it looked like the typical box families would have stored away in their home filled with pictures of their family. But she felt somewhat drawn to it, and ___ knows that she wouldn't be able to get it out her mind if she doesn't take a little peak into it.   
"Come on ___, you can do this." Gripping onto the railing firmly, she pulled herself onto her legs. Her leg shook a bit before finally straightening out. "I'm acting like I just got hit by a bus." Gradually making her way down the stairs her mind wondered to the possibilities of what could be in the chest. Maybe it'st just plain old pictures, maybe it's forgotten jewelry or maybe- "Maybe it's nothing."   
Now standing in front of the chest ___ reached down and inspected a rusty lock dangling from the edge of the top. Lifting the lock it looked as though someone attacked it with pliers. "Maybe nothing it here after all. Grandpa must've gotten into before me years ago." But something in her told her to open the chest, take a look and see what's inside it. Discarding the lock onto the ground she listened to the tiny voice in her head telling her to open it, and lifted the lid to see a book sitting at the bottom completely covered in dust.   
"A book?" Picking the hard-covered book, she looked around the chest trying to find something else. But all there was dust and cobwebs. "Are you kidding me?" Dusting off the book, the cover was colored maroon and had a golden hand with six fingers. Flickering through the pages she looked at them in confusion. "What kind of book is this?" Pages were filed with drawings of strange creatures ranging from harmless looking to downright scary. Text was written out next to them with big bold letters on top of the page, which she can guess is their name. "I wonder if this belongs to grandpa?" A loud knocking on her bedroom door caused her to almost drop the book in panic.   
"___! Dinner's ready!"   
___ hurriedly ran back upstairs and shut the basement door. "I'll be there in a sec grandma." Looking around the room for somewhere to hide to book, ___ ended up shoving the book under her pillow in a hurry. Walking out of the room she took one more glance at where the book was hidden.   
"___ if you don't hurry up I'll eat everything!"   
"Coming!" Shutting the door ___ left the book alone, waiting for its chance to be read again 


	2. The girl who knew her name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my quotev: Exaltchampion

 During her first night at her new home, /n/ had discovered something. She hated the sounds the old house had made during the night and morning. Whenever the wooden floors creaked she could hear it from her bedroom. It was a horrible place to spend the night at.   
Rolling around in her bed /n/ tried to ignore the loud sounds her grandparents where making. Staying up all night and focusing on the noises wasn't the best idea. Looking at her digital clock it showed in bold red numbers seven pm. Sighing, /n/ lifted herself off her bed causing the old frame to creak with pressure. Sitting up she rubbed her /c/ eyes trying to get the blurriness to disappear. She then felt something hard poking her leg and searched around without bothering to look for it. Feeling the hard edge of the book /n/ remembered the book that she had found late last night.  
Pulling it out and looking at it for the second time she felt...strange. It was as though she was almost excited to see the book, like she had found something that wasn't seen for a long time. "Weird." Was all she said before dropping the journal onto the soft bed sheets. /n/ had ignored the feeling as best as she could, it was a worthless thing to get over-hyped about.  
Walking down the hallway /n/ could hear the TV from the lounge room playing the news on low volume. "Oh great." Entering the room, Joe sat on the couch eating cereal out of a pearly white bowl. He was so focused on the TV in front of him that he didn't even notice her walk in front of him. As she walked into the kitchen it smelt amazing to her, making her take a deep breath in.   
"Good Morning dear." Anne greeted without even looking behind her.  
"Morning." /n/ sat down onto the wooden chair and looked around the kitchen, only now taking notice of what it looked like. Light pink flowers decorated the yellow and white walls and paint was peeling at the ceiling. The brown cabinets looked brand new and more modern compared to the rest of the house. The appearance of their house made it feel like a real home compared to her old broken home.  
"I'm planning to take you clothes shopping today /n/." Anne's voice brought /n/ back from her daydreaming. "I unpacked your bags last night and I was disgusted with the shit she sent you with." /n/ looked down to her clothes which had some stains and had a few holes at the bottom. She could feel herself grow embarrassed to be wearing such tattered pajamas. "And after we finish that, we'll do whatever you want. "Whatever I want? Why would you want to do what I want?" Anne looked almost disgusted with what she had just asked.  
"Why would I want to do what you want? You're my granddaughter! I'm meant to spoil you and let you run wild until I regret it later." She exclaimed. It was strange to have someone want to do what she desired. Her mother rarely did let her do what she liked, and when she did get the chance it was for her mother’s benefit only.  "Now hurry up and eat, there is going to be a full day ahead of us." She placed a plate full of pancakes in front of /n/.  
While she ate her food, a sudden thought drifted through her mind. The journal a voice whispered through her mind. The same feeling like earlier bubbled at the pit of her stomach as she started to think about the journal. It felt unreal, like without the journal beside her she felt...empty without it. finishing her breakfast, she hurried to her room to find it, leaving Anne alone and confused.    
"/n/?"  
\--  
The drive to the mall was uneventful. She had spent most of the drive staring out the window watching people walk pass. She watched a blonde-haired girl and a boy run the down the street knocking people over, which was fun to watch. A car then turned into the parking lot, causing Anne to snap in anger.   
"Oh are you fucking kidding me?" Anne shouted causing /n/ to jump in surprise. It was a rare sight to see Anne be angry while driving, and /n/ didn't like it. "Of all the fucking places he could have chosen he had to go in the one I want!" Rolling her eyes, she turned to look outside to see nothing eventful happening.    
'Great, now I have to listen to her bitch about car spaces.' Anne soon found a space to park, and took it as fast as she could, almost hitting a car on the way.   
Walking into the store /n/ couldn't believe how packed it was. She believed the town to have a small population. "This is bigger than the one in my old town." She said out loud without even realizing it. Anne who stood beside her hummed in agreement.  
"A lot cleaner too." Anne added.   
   
The two walked down the mall moving out of people’s way. Anne stuck by /n/'s side, making sure she didn't wonder off while looking around the building. Anne then motioned for /n/ to follow her into an expensive looking store.   
"Did you take me to the right store grandma?" /n/ questioned feeling uncomfortable in such a store. She felt like she was being stared at by other customers and workers.   
"Don't worry dear, I come here all the time." /n/ wasn't quite sure if that wasn't true or not, as Anne didn't wear anything expensive looking. "I know the owners of this store and they are such lovely people. They'll help you find something comfortable to wear, and something better than that." She pointed her finger at her old Star Wars shirt that belonged to her father.   
"Oh Anne, how nice it is to see you again!" A chirpy older woman came out from behind the store wearing plain black clothes with a white name tag. She was tall and skinny with her white hair styled into a tight bun. "It’s been a while since we last saw each other." They both hugged and smiled at each other. The woman then spotted /n/ standing behind Anne unsure how to act and her smile grew wider when she saw /n/. "Oh! So, this must be young /n/ I heard so much about."   
"She only just arrived last night, so today I'm going to take her out to explore the town for the day." Anne told the old woman.  
"Oh how exciting! I remember what it felt like when I first moved here. You're going to love it here!" This woman appeared to always be happy and it made /n/ uncomfortable to be around her. "So, I'm guessing that she needs new clothes?"   
Anne nodded and sighed. "A whole new set, her parents sent her with nothing but trash." What did people have against her clothes? At least she was wearing something.   
"I got just the thing for someone her age." The woman left leaving Anne and /n/ alone together.   
"Who the hell was that?" Anne smacked /n/ on the arm causing her to flinch in surprise.  
"Don't swear." She warned in a pissed off tone. "That's Aveline Rose, she moved her about 40 years ago, and since then we have been friends."   
"So, uh, is she always happy like that or only around me?"   
"She's always happy, never seen that woman angry before in my life. Unnerving when you think about it." She spoke to herself at the last part.   
Aveline came back out with an armful of clothes. "Are you ready to try these on?"   
/n/ nodded and walked into the large dressing room with the clothes in her hands. Placing the clothes onto the seat she lost her grip on her bag, that fell onto the ground flying open.   
"Are you alright /n/?" Anne asked worried.   
"Yeah, just dropped my bag." Shoving the spilled contents back into her bag, /n/ saw from the corner of her eye the journal under a chair. “I don’t remember bringing that.” She whispered and picked up the journal. Looking at the shiny gold cutout of a hand she saw a blue blurry figure reflecting on it. Turning around /n/ saw nothing in the room but herself and the pile of clothes. Shrugging her shoulders, she placed the journal back into the bag and began to undress.  
A floating triangle watched the girl as she undressed. It didn’t bother him at all, seeing it as such a trivial thing. It’s one large eye watched the bag with intensity knowing that he couldn’t just grab the book and leave. “Poor thing, mistress isn’t going to be kind with you.” It whimpered out before disappearing.     
“Oh /n/, you look so beautiful now!” Anne walked around the young teen in a circle, inspecting her up and down. It made /n/ feel uncomfortable having someone look at her so closely. “What, are you saying I never look beautiful?” /n/ joked as Anne slapped her arm playfully. “Don’t talk crap.” Anne turned back to the talk older woman who sat up straight and her fingers interlocked with each other on her lap. “What do you think Aveline?”  
Anne and /n/ waited for the woman to answer, but her steel colored eyes stared out into the same dressing room that she had just walked out of. She looked confused, her diamond shaped head tilting slightly to the right before Anne snapped her fingers in front of her face. “Aveline? Are you alright?”  
Aveline shook her head and turned to the two smiling brightly, as though nothing had happened. “Sorry about that, my daydreaming must’ve got out of hand again.” She looked at the clothes that /n/ was currently wearing and her expression changed into slight disgust, making /n/ feel a little self-conscious from her expression. “Hmm, that doesn’t look so well on you dear. Mainly the colors honestly.” /n/ felt Aveline’s steel eyes staring at /n/, judging every inch of the clothes that she wore. “No, this isn’t for you.” She pushed the teen back into the dressing room.  
Closing the door /n/ felt herself growing annoyed. It was bad enough that she had to get a whole new wardrobe but now nothing she was going to try on was going to be good enough for the likes of Aveline Rose. “How long are we going to take with this?” /n/ questioned and soon heard whispering from behind the door. “Not long dear, we- “  
“We’ll take however long it takes for you to get the perfect look! Beauty is everything dear!”  
\--  
/n/ had decided that clothes shopping wasn’t for her.  
Walking out of the store /n/ yawned, she wasn’t used to getting out of bed early and doing something besides sitting on her ass all day. “Do you want something to eat? We have been in there for a while.” Anne asked. /n/ nodded her head as she stared in front of her. Walking to the food court /n/ sat down while Anne placed the bag onto the table in front of /n/. “I’ll just get some burgers quickly, stay here and don’t talk to strangers.” /n/ scoffed, it was a rare occurrence that anyone approached her. If the chance they do, they normally mistake with someone else.  
“Alright grandma.” Anne walked away carrying her red purse with her. Grabbing her phone /n/ saw that she had a missed call and text from her mum. Reading it she frowned and felt herself grow angry reading the message.  
Is your grandmother done with her hissy fit yet? I need you to clean the house.  
Rolling her eyes /n/ quickly deleted the message and ignored the missed call. Sighing she leaned back and closed her eyes trying to keep her anger at bay. A sudden sharp noise caused her eyes to snap wide open and look in front of her to see a girl around her age staring at her with a strange smile. The two stared at each other and /n/ felt herself growing slightly annoyed. The brunette girl’s bright blue eyes looked her up and down while her head rested on her hand.  
“Are you alright?” /n/ questioned. The girl continued staring at her and smirked.  
“So, you must be /n/ Williams.” She stated. /n/ looked at her surprised and creeped out by this stranger who has a staring problem knowing her first and last name. “How did you know?” The girl hummed and leaned back. “I know everyone new to this town, who would I be if I didn’t know about newcomers?” The girl gave off a cocky vibe, the same attitude that all students had in her old home town school.  
“So, who are you?” The girl gave her a fake smile and held out her hand.  
“My name is Mable Gleeful.” /n/ looked at Mable’s hand, she was defiantly a well-mannered girl who had money and power. Reaching out /n/ was about to shake hands with Mable before a male’s voice made her stop.  
“Mable, what are you doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much I changed in this chapter. It was originally going to be way longer but I just couldn't keep going on this one. Sorry for any mistakes, I will update this later when I have a read over later on. I was also planning on publish on the weekend, but I soon changed my mind and decided to just use those days for writing instead.  


	3. Tent of Telepathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow i updated

"What are you doing here Dipper?" Mable had looked annoyed that he was here, but did her best to hide it from ___. ___ noticed him looking at her from the corner of his eye, but when she blinked he was back to looking at Mable again. 

 

"I was looking for you." He said in a flat tone, did he have any emotions at all? "With you just suddenly running off in the crowd and knowing how... direct you can be I had to find you before you made someone else cry." He glanced over to ___ again causing shivers to run down her spine, why did he look so  _ creepy _ ? "Looks like I got here in time." 

 

Mable rolled her eyes before looking back at ___ and smirking slightly as she saw you looking at Dipper. "Don't worry about him, my brother is just his usual overbearing self." Before she could reply her bag was knocked to the ground by a child running pass the table. Cursing quitely she reached out to grab the fallen contents out her bag for the second time today. As she reached for the journal a hand came into her view picking it up, her /c/ eyes looked up to see Dipper staring at the book intensely, with Marble looking at it shocked. 

 

"Uh, can I please have my book back?" She reached out her hand waiting for him to let go. "My apologies, it just looked familiar that's all." ___ sensed that he was lying and quickly shoved the journal back into her bag.

 

"Come Mabel, it's nearly time for us to leave." The girl had gotten up, unusually quiet compared to her earlier talkative nature. Dipper reached into the pocket of his jacket before pulling out two white tickets. He held them out in front of ___'s face without hesitation. She slowly reached out and grabbed it from his hands while looking at him in confusion. He turned his back towards her and began to walk away. "I expect you to be there ___." Was the final thing he said before disappearing into the crowd. 

 

___ stared at the two slightly crumbled tickets in her hand. It bold black letters it read ' _ Tent of Telepathy'  _ with the date and time underlined beneath. But Dipper's last words to her finally dawned on her, "How did he know my name?" 

 

"So, she's the one in possion of the third journal." Mabel said painly as the two walked back to their home. "I don't understand, how did she find it in a day, yet we have been looking for it for a year now!" Dipper stayed silent. He listened to Mabel angrily go on about the girl, while thinking how exactly he was going to get the journal from the her. Getting her alone would be a challenge itself, she wasn’t that pleased to have strangers talking to her. "Dipper?" Mabel called out to her brother, who was currently staring straight ahead. "Dipper." She said firmly, but it did not snap him out of whatever he was thinking about. "Dipper!" Mable shouted into his ear causing his eyes to snap to her. 

 

"What is it?" He asked annoyed.

 

“What's the plan? We need that journal.” Dipper rolled his eyes, they both were using each other to get the journal.

 

“Once she comes to the show, the plan will begin.” Mabel eyed him, not entirely convinced on his plan working or not. 

 

“How can you be sure that she will come? She doesn’t seem the type to come to these type of shows.” She noticed flash of blonde hair disappearing behind a brick wall and turned to her brother with a small smirk.  “Looks like we will have a couple of more people seeing your plan.”

 

\--

 

"What's this?" Anne picked up the two tickets that ___ had left on the table next to her bag. Anne squinted her eyes before looking at ___ in shock. "How did you get these? Did you take them?" ___ nearly spat out her drink hearing her grandmother ask that, how dare she think that she would go ahead and steal something so worthless!

 

"Bloody hell grandma, some boy named Dipper just gave them to me." She exclaimed angrily. The old woman looked at her again, looking for any sign of lying before sighing. 

"Sorry dear, it's just that with your mother-" 

"You had to keep an eye on her because all she did was steal things." ___ finished for her. She was still annoyed at the older woman for even thinking that she turned out like her own mother. 

 

Anne looked at the tickets again before she gasped, she turned her head towards ___ with a shocked expression. "Did you say a boy named Dipper?" ___ nodded while giving her a strange look. "Dipper Gleeful?" ___ nodded again not getting where the old woman was going with this. "Oh ___! How did you manage to that? I mean, he wouldn't just hand out free tickets to a random stranger like that!"

 

"He just gave me the ticket that's all, I don't see what's the big deal about some random show that a couple of teens put on." She said simply as she played with the straw of her small drink. Anne still held the shocked expression upon her features. "What, are they like famous around her or something?" ___ jokes.

 

“Those are the Gleeful twins ___! They perform in the tent of telepathy every week!" ___ stared as her grandmother had a heart attack over such a small thing, well, to her anyway. "The tickets are nearly fifty dollars each, but from what I heard the shows are just amazing! They can do things no other magince could do from what I hear!"

 

___ laughed. "Really, they perform magic tricks? What's so amazing about that?" 

However Anne had ignored her. "I always wanted to go to one of their shows, just to see what it is like. But Joe refuses to take me, he claims that it is just some kids scamming others." ___ knew exactly what she was trying to do. Sighing, ___ placed her now empty drink onto the table and leaned back.

"Let's go to it then." 

 

"Really? Dear you don't have to-" ___ waved her hand making the old woman go quite. 

"Let's just go, as far as grandad is concerned we are just out shopping. Besides, I'd rather go then hear you bitch about it on the way home." ___ mumbled out to herself quietly, but Anne didn't take any notice as she noticed the time it started on the ticket. 

Anne got up quickly shaking the table and contents on it. "Come on ___, the show is going to start in twenty minutes!" Anne hurriedly grabbed the rubbish and threw it into the bin beside them. 

 

"Hurry up ___!" 

 

"Alright, no need to have a heart attack." The teen got up from the chair and grabbed her back, failing to notice that the thing that was watching her earlier was staring at her intently again. 

 

"So is she coming?" Dipper asked as he was getting prepared for the show. 

"Yes, both her and her grandmother are." Will spoke in a shaky voice. He had no idea what the twins wanted from the girl, but if they got their eyes on her it's not good. 

"Good job, if all things go well you won't get punished. Now leave, I need to finish getting ready. Without another word, Will disappeared.

 

“I wonder if it will be as amazing as I heard.” Anne spoke to herself excitedly as the two made their way to the Tent of Telepathy. The tent stood tall as multiple people wandered into the tent. Beside___ Ane had raved on about the show like a child, sometimes even telling ___ some of the twins popular moments from their many shows, such as making and young boy disappear and reappear at the other end of the stage. 

 

Handing their tickets to the bored teen sitting in the ticket booth, the two made their way over to the row of seats. ___ marveled at how much bigger it seemed inside the ten then it was on the outside. Anne had noticed the same thing. “People say that they use magic to make it bigger on this inside.” They sat down at the second last row of seats.

 

___ leant back on the chair and scoffed. “I’m sure that they’ll use magic for something so useless.” Anne sighed at her lack of enthusiasm. 

“You got to open your mind to these sort of things dear, there’s more to this world than what we are told.” 

Rolling her eyes ___ turned her attention to just looking at her surroundings. The place was almost packed with people ranging from all ages, all who were chatting to each other about the show. She wondered to herself how people would act at her old town in something like this was organised, but she quickly trashed that thought, as it would likely be destroyed in a hour. 

 

Before long her attention drifted to a conversation behind her. “You sure they’ll do something today? They’ve been pretty quiet since last time.” A males voice spoke. 

“Of course so, I heard them planning something while they were walking here. Something to do with some girl.” A girl right behind her spoke back. 

“Who?”

“Not sure, we just gotta keep a look out for something weird.” 

 

As soon as the two strangers stopped speaking, the lights to the tent went out leaving it in complete darkness, the chattering died down soon after. ___ tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness, but a bright stage light turned on shining down onto the stage, revealing two figures standing still. 

 

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the Tent of Telepathy!” The crowd clapped with excitement, some of the teenage boys even whistling as they saw Mabel. The crowd quieted down as Mabel raised her hand, she gave the crowd a smile that ___ thought looked fake, but the audience loved it. “Now, today is a very special show. We have a newcomer to our little town.” People had wandered out loud who she could possibly be on about. ___ grew worried, hoping that they weren’t speaking of her at all. “Everyone give a warm welcome to Gravity Falls newest member, ___!” The stage light turned on above her, causing everyone to look directly at her. Anne smiled beside her, but ___ just wanted to throw up. “Come on ___, don’t be shy! Come on up and let them see you.”

 

Getting up she made her way to the stage trying to ignore the crowd staring at her. Making it to the stage, Dipper held out his hand to help her up. ___ cringed as he held her hand, she didn’t enjoy any moment of this event at all. She looked towards the crowd, not making eye contact with anyone. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the twins, both standing with confidence by her side. 

 

“Now, with introductions out of the way, it’s time for the first trick.” ___ sighed, clearly nervous, she didn’t want to apart of whatever they are planning. “And being new and all, I think we should show ___ what this show is all about, don’t you agree?” The crowd cheered causing the smile on Mabel's face to widen. Pulling the curtain behind them, behind it stood a large wooden box painted dark blue. Mabel pulled her towards the box with Dipper following. “Dipper, why don’t you introduce to ___ the trick.” Dipper glanced at the girls beside him, but quickly looked towards the crowd. 

 

“It’s a simple one, we are going to lock her in the box and make her disappear.” ___ had resisted the urge to snort at the explanation, she felt like she was at a birthday party. Dipper quickly glared at her and turned to the box, opening the door up for her. They both motioned for her to walk into the box, biting her tongue she walked into the small space and turned back to the crowd. The door shut was then shut and locked, leaving her in the dark, with only a bit of light coming from the stage lights. 

  
  


Leaning against the wood, ___ took deep breaths as her eyes attempted to adjust to the darkness surrounding her. “it’s okay, just chill out.” She calmed herself, not noticing how eerily silent everything was. Chills crept up her spine as the temperature dropped, goosebumps appeared on her exposed limbs and she shivered. “What the?” Something was  _ touching  _ her, something sharp. ___ looked down and saw nothing, but that sensation was still there. It crawled up her legs, making their way upwards her body. She banged her fist against the door and called out to the twins, wanting to be let out to stop whatever happening.

 

But no one answered. 

 

“Hey, get me out of here!” ___ called out, but it quickly dawned on her that there was absolutely no sound coming from outside the box she was trapped in. “Oi! Come on guys!” No music was playing, she couldn’t hear the crowd, she couldn’t even hear one of the twins who were just outside. ___ breathed in deeply trying to calm her nerves, whatever was poking her became deeper, she could feel a small prickle of pain come each time it touched her. “Please let me out!” Desperate cries of help fell from her lips as the poking became harsher, but soon hope filled her as she heard soft whispering. “Mabel?” The whispering continued. “...Dipper?” She spoke softly, the whispering quickly turned into talking.

 

“...Journal...give it…”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Give the journal…” ___ froze in fear, the voice had came from behind her. But how could it? Her back was flat against the wall. Her heart was beating with such force that it felt like her ribcage was about to burst. The girl slowly turned her head, body shaking in fear as she tried to look behind her. Her eyes widened as she saw a black creature with a single eye staring down at her. 

 

___ screamed loudly and backed to the outside of the box, only to fall into the arms of Mabel and Dipper who bowed to the cheering crowd. ___ felt sick as she looked around the crowd, her mind trying to process what just happened. No one in the crowd had noticed her horrified expression, either chosen to ignore it or the townsfolk were truly this ignorant. 

 

Getting off the stage ___ had quickly made her way down to her seat, wanting her heart to calm down and process whatever had happened to her in there. Sitting down Anne looked at her worriedly, but didn’t press the subject and continued watching the show. ___ couldn’t pay attention to anything, instead opting to stare into space as the show went on as she ignored the stares from behind her. 

  
  



	4. Confusion

**Chapter Four- Confusion**

Running out of the tent, __ was ready to throw up. Pushing people out of her way and ignoring the shouts of annoyance towards her, she ran up to a tree near the parking lot and leant against it trying to calm her breathing trying not to throw up in front a bunch of strangers. 

She had no idea what she had saw in there, or even if it were real or not. She still that horrid voice echoing throughout her mind, not once leaving her alone during the rest of the show. It was slowly leaving her mind now that she was out of that place, but it preoccupied the back of her mind still. Too lost in her thoughts she hadn’t noticed the sound of crunching leaves getting closer towards her. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Jumping in shock __ turned around to see the girl who had sat behind her in the tent. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” She apologized. 

Sighing in relief her mind slowed down for once. “It's alright, I just wasn’t expecting anyone to approach me, that’s all.” She reassured the stranger. __ wondered why the girl was suddenly speaking to her, not exactly used to people approaching her like this. Opening her mouth to speak, a guys voice stopped her before she could even mutter a word.

“There you are Pacifica! Why did you run off like that?” The pale boy spoke. __ was surprised seeing someone looking so different in town, already used to seeing people with tans and dark hair. “I was worried that they saw you.” 

Rolling her eyes, the blonde haired girl pointed towards __. “I was seeing if she was alright before they got to her.” Okay, now everything was getting for her again. She turned back to __ and held out her hand. “I’m Pacifica, as you now know, and this is my friend Gideon.” He gave a small smile and waved, __ waving awkwardly back at him. “I just came to check on you, when you came back from the stage you looked scared out of your mind.” 

“Just a stupid prank they pulled on me, that’s all.” She didn’t even know if she believed that herself, but the duo didn’t look convinced. “You know, new girl in town and all that. I was a perfect target for them really. Besides, I brought it on myself for accepting those tickets from Dipper anyway.”

“I’m sorry, but you did what?” Gideon asked shocked. 

__ looked at him confused.“I was at the mall with my grandma when I met Dipper and Mabel, he offered me two tickets and they both left afterwards.” Pacifica and Gideon looked at eachother with worry. 

As the the two continued to talk to __, none of them were aware of the twins who were watching the scene from the entrance of the tent. 

“What are those two doing with her?” Mabel questioned, glaring at the two as they conversed with __. “They can’t possibly know that she holds the third journal already.” Besides her Dipper watched on silently. “We can’t let them ruin this for us, if they find out…” A soft whisper came from the middle of them, nether really reacting to it. Mable smirked and turned her attention to the boy beside her. “How cute, she thinks we pranked her.” 

Without bothering to reply, Dipper made his way towards the trio and ignored the questions from Mabel. Gideon was the first to notice one of the twins coming to them and nudged Pacifica’s side. Turning around the two stood in front of __ becoming defensive. “What do you want?” Pacifica asked in a sharp tone. 

“I came here to apologize.” He ignored Gideon glaring at him and turned his attention towards __. “Mabel and I weren’t expecting our little...prank to affect you that much. If we had known that you would react like that, we would’ve had never done it in the first place.” Pacifica and Gideon glared him clearing seeing through his lies, but __ was somewhat convinced. Taking a step closer towards her and spoke softly. “If you like, I can make it up by showing you around the town. It can be scary not knowing your way around Gravity Falls, this place can be dangerous to people who don’t know better.” 

He was little too close for her liking. “Uh sure, thanks.” Without another word, he turned and left the trio alone. 

As soon as he got out of ear shot, Pacifica turned to __ with a serious expression. “You have to stay away from those two __, they are someone you don’t want to be around with.”

“Okay, what are you two on about? Before you said that you wanted to speak to me before they did. What’s so bad about them two anyway?” The two glanced at each other, silently debating whether or not to tell her the full story. 

“If they are treating you like this, especially Dipper, they have something planned for you. He’s rarely speaks to anyone, let alone a complete stranger.” Gideon spoke. “You got something they want, and if they are acting like this it must be something serious. Have they saw you with anything they could possibly want?”

__ had nearly answered, but she stopped herself. It had only just occurred to her, what made them trustworthy? For all she knew, they could be exactly like the way they described the twins, or even worse. “I wouldn’t have a clue, they have been acting strange since I met them.” She didn’t feel good lying to them like that, but they gave her no reason for her to trust them so quickly.

“Well,” Pacifica began. “Make sure to avoid them as much as possible, those two are planning something.” Saying their goodbyes the two left __ alone at the tree once again.  

__ made her way back to her grandmother's car, today’s events spiralling in her mind. Her second day here, and she already meets supposed untrustworthy people and two no telling her the full story. Anne, who was standing by the car, noticed her distress and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright dear? You haven’t seem the same since going on stage.”

“Just stage fright, that’s all.”

Anne stared at her for a couple of seconds before unlocking the car. “Well, we better get home now.” Nodding __ got in and glanced towards the tent, unknowing just how bad things are going to get for her now. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Man, I haven't posted a story in forever. This series is more like a warm up for me then anything, but I have been re watching Gravity Falls and let me tell you, I can't stop watching it.   
> If you want me to continue this, then just say so.


End file.
